Sleeping Quarters
by kitkatwriter11
Summary: After Kim's house burns down in a freak accident, she is forced to live with the Brewers for two months. There's only one person angrier about this than Kim is—and he takes it out on her. His name is Jack. That is, until they slowly realize that there may be others feelings beside hate between them.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back my friends! For those of you who know me, I used to be oliviaholtjk2 but changed to kitkatwriter11. I'm still writing the Newbie, so don't worry. Here's some Kick! The first chap is kinda short, so I'm just setting up the relationship and other stuff. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kim walks into school and shoulders her backpack, strutting confidently to her locker. She twists the dial and opens it, accidentally slamming it into someone's head.

"Sorry," she starts, looking to see who it is. When she sees his dark hair, she scowls.

"Watch where you're going, Brewer," she hisses and grabs her books.

"Watch where your locker is," he snaps back.

Kim huffs and slams her locker, walking off. Jack walks off in the opposite direction, frowning. That little creep, he thinks.

That jerk, she thinks.

After her classes, she walks into lunch. Julie and Grace are waiting for her, and she sits willingly.

"Uh-oh," Julie says. "I know that look. What did Jack do now?"

"He bumped into my locker this morning and dented it; didn't even apologize. Then all day he was messing with me: stealing my homework, tripping me, etc." Kim slams her palm down on the table and says angrily, "I hate him! I really do!"

Grace notices Kim's phone buzzing. It's on vibrate, but she sees the call is from Kim's mom. Guessing that Kim sees it but is just ignoring it, she doesn't pay it any mind.

"I know he hates me too, but could he be any meaner? He hangs out with Jerry, who I know is not a good influence. That's where he gets his bad boy rep."

The cafeteria phone rings and the principal—who's on lunch duty—answers it. He turns to face Kim, and nods.

"Miss Crawford," he says, handing her the receiver.

Kim takes the phone and smiles.

"Hello?" She asks sweetly. Pause. "Mom?"

Jack looks from his table to Kim's. He sees her face as she answers a phone call. The principal stands behind her, his hands on his hips.

Her face brightens when she hears who it is, but suddenly drops.

"What?" Jack sees her mouth. Instantly she drops the phone on the floor with a clatter, snatches up her backpack, and races out of the cafeteria.

"Yo Jerry," Jack nudges his friend. "What do you think is wrong with Kim?"

Jerry shrugs. "I don't know. Why do you care?"

Jack also shrugs. "I don't. Just wondering."

So the brunette goes back to his lunch, but not being able to focus on his sandwich because of a little something he's never felt for Kim before: concern.

* * *

**So that's the first chappie, but I'll be sure to update before 11 tonight, so those of you who followed (that should be everyone who reads ;) ), expect an email in the next five hours.**

**Mwah! :***

**—Kit Kat **


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG guys I am SOOOOO sorry. I promised you I'd update by 11:00 last night, and I completely forgot! So I owe y'all. If you want me to SHOUT YOU OUT or READ one of your stories, I definitely will, because it's the only way I can give back to you guys. Again, I'm super sorry! **

**I'm crying over kickin it episodes, knowing that Kim's not going to be in it...How can you arbitrarily get rid of a MAIN character?! I mean, wheres more info about Kim and Jack's relationship? WHERE'S THE FREAKIN KICK KISS WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR FOR 3 SEASONS?!**

**(deep breath) Sorry.**

**Anyway...people like me who have no life and come home from soccer and upload Fanfiction and watch The Fosters episodes online (what what!), yay for you!**

**I changed it to past tense, cause it's a little easier to write and read. So here's chapter 2! **

* * *

Kim raced home as fast as she could. Her mother sounded so desperate on the phone.

Can this really be happening? She thought.

She ran up her front steps and threw open the door.

The smell of smoke invaded her nostrils and made her choke.

Oh good Lord, NO! She thought.

"Mom?" She called out, covering her nose with her once white shirt, now covered in soot.

She heard a raspy answer from the kitchen.

Racing toward the noise, she discovered the fire was in the kitchen itself, coming from the oven.

Kim's mom was waving the dense air away from her face and coughing, clutching the phone in her other hand so tightly that her knuckles had turned white.

"Mom, get out of here!" Kim cried, grabbing her mother's arm and pulling her toward the back door.

Just as she reached for the doorknob, a piece of flaming plaster fell from the ceiling and landed on her hand, causing the teen to screech in pain and yank herself back.

"Front door!" She yelled, pushing her half-conscious mother toward salvation.

She pulled her cell phone from her pocket and called 9-1-1, telling the operator where they were as she rushed her mom outside.

Fire trucks showed up almost immediately.

Standing by the mailbox, Kim looked at their house, and saw smoke in every window.

"Our house," she whispered.

"Ma'am, is there anyone else in the house?" A young firefighter asked Kim.

She shook her head.

Within twenty minutes, the fire was out, and smoke billowed away, creating a grey and foreboding haze over the abode.

There was no way they'd be able to live there.

As firefighters gave her mom oxygen, a fireman noticed her hand.

"I'm fine," Kim protested, but he took her hand and examined it.

"2nd degree," he muttered, and wrapped it in a bandage.

"Ice it everyday," he instructed her. "Keep the bandage on until it heals."

Kim sank down exhausted as she and her mother were questioned about what happened.

Slipping into a daze, she zoned out the men and thought about their house.

"Where will we live?" She whispered to herself.

Jack got a call from the fire station that night. They said that Mrs. Susan Crawford had told them her closest friend and contact was Mrs. Brewer.

"Can we talk to your mother?" They asked.

His brother Colin bumped into him. Jack, scowling, said, "Sure," and handed the phone to his mom.

Walking nonchalantly back to his room, he wondered what that was about. Flopping on his bed, he opened his book he had to read for homework and began the first chapter.

Minutes later, his mom walked into the room.

"Hey Jack?" She asked. He looked up.

"What?"

She bit her lip. "Kim Crawford's house burned down."

Jack stared at his mom, shocked.

"That's why she left early," he murmured.

"And she and her mom are coming to stay with us for about two months while their house is being fixed."

Jack jerked his head up and slammed his book shut.

"No."

"Absolutely not. Never. Uh-uh." Kim tried to change her mom's mind.

"Please!" She pleaded. "You know I hate him."

Mrs. Crawford shook her head. "He's got five other siblings. You know them: Daniel, Clayton, Colin, Marc, and Seth."

Kim groaned. "Why do they all have to be boys?"

Mrs. Crawford shrugged. "Honey, Natalie Brewer works with me at the hospital. She's my close friend; you're just going to have to deal with living with Jack for two months. It'll be fine!"

Kim shook her head violently. They were sitting in chairs at the fire station, while men retrieved all un-burned articles from their house and left them near their owners.

Kim picked up her favorite pillow and hugged it to her chest.

"Sweetie, it's only for a little bit. Surely you and Jack can get along?"

Kim ground her teeth. This was going to be the worst two months of her life.

* * *

**There it is! PM me and review please. I love to hear from you guys! See you next time!**

**Mwah :***

**—Kit Kat**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! High school has sunk its talons into me, causing me not to be able to update. But I'm free tonight, so here I am. Enjoy! Btw Jack seems a little OC here, but that's okay. (unsure pause) Right?**

* * *

Kim stood outside the Brewers' house on Saturday, and stared up at the building. It was bigger than her house—well, her old house—but not too big.

I can't believe Jack lives here, she thought. Someone as mean as him shouldn't live in such a nice house.

"Come on, sweetie," her mom said, and pulled Kim up to the front door.

The door burst open and Clayton hollered, "MOM! Mrs. Crawford and Kim are here!"

Mrs. Brewer—a 37 year old woman with dark brown hair (like Jack's) and a beautiful smile—came to the door. She had a light spray of freckles on her face and her eyes practically glowed when she saw Kim and her friend.

"Carrie!" She said. "Kim! Welcome. Please make yourselves at home."

Mrs. Crawford and Susan Brewer started chatting it up while Kim awkwardly dropped her stuff on the couch, plopped down next to it, and pulled out her phone. Immediately she texted Grace, letting her know she had arrived at her arch-nemesis's house.

In her peripheral vision, she saw her mom and Mrs. Brewer walk into the kitchen, which was on the opposite side of the house.

Standing up, Kim glanced once more at her phone and instantly looked up as she was slammed into. A flash of brown hair caught her eye as she tumbled to the floor.

"Hey!" She cried as she landed hard on her wrist.

Jack was already walking away toward the staircase.

"Watch where you're going," he said calmly. Kim stood up and glared at his back.

"You should be more careful around your guests," Kim said curtly. Jack's head snapped back as he stepped up onto the stairs.

He balled his fists and took a step toward her, but instantly their parents came in.

Mrs. Brewer smiled at Jack. "Hi sweetie. Did you say hi to Kim?"

"Yes." He muttered.

Mrs. Crawford beamed.

"Colin! Clayton! Daniel! Marc! Seth! The Crawfords are here!"

Five boys came sprinting from all sides of the house and skidded to a halt in front of their mother.

One of them blushed at Kim. Mrs. Brewer put a hand on his shoulder.

"This is Daniel. Kim, he's a year younger than you and Jack. This is Clayton, Colin—you know him, you babysit—Marc, and Seth."

Seth was small for a seven year old, but he puffed out his chest and smiled at Kim. She smiled back sweetly and waved.

Jack huffed. "Can I go?"

Mrs. Brewer shook her head. "We need to arrange sleeping assignments. Clayton, Colin, and Daniel share a room, and Seth and Marc share a room. The three boys' room is small, so Kim can't sleep there. Marc still sleeps in his crib. I'll have to get up multiple times a night to feed him. My husband and I share a room, so that leaves..."

Her head swiveled in Jack's direction. His eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No!" He shouted just as Kim yelled, "No thanks!"

Mrs. Crawford narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "Remember what I told you."

Jack ran up to his mom and stood about half a foot taller than her.

"Please don't make me share my room!" He pleaded. "Especially with...her!" He said, jerking his finger in Kim's direction.

Mrs. Brewer shook her head. "It's only for two months. Boys, why don't you get ready for dinner. Jack, why don't you show Kim your room." It was more of a command through gritted teeth than a suggestion.

Scowling, Jack dashed up the stairs and walked into a room, slamming the door.

Sighing, Kim hefted her suitcase up the steps and tried Jack's doorknob. Locked.

Groaning in frustration, she kicked at the old door at exactly the right spot, causing the lock to break; the door noisily swung open.

She dragged he suitcase in and surveyed the room. Jack was lying down on his bed with fingers interlocked behind his head, mouth agape in wonder.

"You'll catch flies that way," Kim said nonchalantly as she began to unpack her suitcase. Jack shut his mouth and glared at her.

Seeing a shiny object, Kim walked over to Jack's desk and saw a karate award.

"You took karate," she said quietly. She reached out to touch it, and held the heavy mini statue in her hands.

Almost immediately, she was slammed up against the wall and the trophy was falling from her hands. In a second Jack snatched it up. Snarling, he put his arm up to her throat and glared at her.

She tried to look tough, but as more pressure was applied to her breathing canal, her eyes got panicked. Eventually she was scratching frantically at his hands, leaving red marks. Still he didn't let go.

"Ja-a..."Kim tried to say, but her voice wasn't working. Spots swam into her vision and and Kim honestly thought Jack would kill her.

Right before she passed out, Jack released her and threw her to the ground with a growl.

Kim took in a quick but shaky breath and clutched her throat, massaging it. Jack was still staring at her, malice in his eyes.

"Don't ever touch my karate stuff," he hissed. Walking toward her, he raised his hand and brought it down fast. Flinching away, Kim waited for the sting of the slap.

But when she opened her eyes, his hand was an inch from her face.

"Got it?" He said coldly. Kim regarded him with wary eyes as she nodded slowly.

Then he turned and walked out.

Kim choked back tears and crawled over to the edge of Jack's bed. Lying down and clutching her churning stomach, she tried to forget what just happened. Her suitcase lay forgotten on the floor, but Kim didn't care. With one last deep breath of air that smelled vaguely of Jack's cologne, she passed out.

* * *

**Remember to review! Please write SOMETHING! I get awful lonely...just review SOMETHING of mine, and I'd be much obliged. Bye for now!**

-Kit Kat


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my Kickin' It friends! It has come to my attention that we are allowed to send mail to petition Olivia to come flack to Kickin It for a little while. So if you guys PM me letters to Liv, I'll make a package and send it to her. I don't know about you guys, BUT I WANT KIM CRAWFORD BACK!**

* * *

When Kim woke, she saw Jack's concerned face hovering over her. She was on a soft surface—probably a bed—and part of her golden hair was obstructing one eye.

She blinked slowly and the room came into focus. As soon as Jack saw her awake, his expression of concern melted.

"Get up," he growled. "Dinner's ready."

Kim slowly pushed herself upright and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She could still feel her heart pounding in her throat.

Jack turned on his heel and began to stalk out of the room. Kim stood up, swayed dangerously, and toppled to the left. She hit the ground with a thud and moaned as she hit her wrist in the exact same spot as before.

Jack turned his head, but immediately looked away and walked down the stairs.

Wobbling, Kim made her way down to the dining room.

Eight people sat waiting for her and she plopped down in the only open seat: next to Jack.

They sat in awkward silence eating their food until Mrs. Brewer asked, "How was school this past week?"

Jack sighed. "It was fine."

Kim looked at him in confusion. "You weren't at school until Thursday."

She suddenly felt a tight and rough hand squeeze her knee under the table.

Mrs. Brewer's fork froze in midair. "What is she talking about, Jackson?"

Kim let out a small yelp as Jack's fingers dug harder into her leg.

Her mom gave her a strange look, but Kim pretended like she just stabbed herself with her fork.

"I, uh, was sick," Jack mumbled.

"But you left for school every day," Mrs. Brewer. Her eyebrows knit together in anger.

"You ditched," she said, her voice shaking in anger.

Kim felt like her knee was on fire. There would be bruises for sure. No one had noticed her bruises on her neck, but self-consciously she covered her neck with one hand.

Jack shrugged. "There was nothing big happening this week."

Mrs. Brewer stood up, shaking in rage. "Jackson Brewer, you are grounded. I can't believe you would ditch school behind my back!"

Her voice softened to a dangerous whisper. "Boys, get to bed. Jack, you come with me. Your father will be home in ten minutes, and we'll talk."

She turned to look at Kim. "Kim, dear, go ahead to Jack's room."

Not waiting for her mom to say another thing, Kim jumped up from the table and raced upstairs. She closed Jack's door quietly and set up her cot on the floor—as far away from Jack's bed as she could make it. She put her suitcase by her head and curled up in a little ball as she tried to fall asleep.

Jack had seemed really mad, and Kim checked out her knee. It was indeed very bruised. Kim winced as she touched it.

So she laid her head on her pillow and closed her eyes.

She thought about what had happened with Jack.

Why was he so mad that she had touched his trophy? He couldn't be THAT protective of his stuff...could he? As she pondered this, she heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs.

Her heart seized up in fear. He's here, she thought, and turned over in her cot—facing away from the door—and pulled the covers up to her neck. Trying to calm her heart, she breathed slowly and deeply.

She heard the door creak open and closed her eyes.

"Kim?" She heard a gruff voice say.

She said nothing and continued to pretend she was asleep.

"Kim?" Jack asked, coming closer and kneeling down next to her.

Kim stayed still. Jack tugged her shoulder so she turned over onto her back and her head was in his lap.

She felt extremely uncomfortable, but she didn't dare move.

He grabbed her injured kneecap cruelly and twisted. Not even trying to hide anymore, Kim sprang upright and screeched in pain. Instantly she was pinned to her cot and Jack was on top of her, pressing very uncomfortably on her throbbing knee.

"I knew you were awake," he hissed as she squirmed beneath him.

Kim tried shoving against his arms, but he held firm.

He leaned forward and Kim stiffened as she felt his lips hover over her neck.

"You told my mother about me ditching," he said angrily and lowered his lips.

Kim cried out as his mouth made contact with her skin. His teeth grazed her neck and Kim tried to kick him away, to no avail. He was just too big.

Groaning in frustration, she became as stiff as a board.

"Now I'm grounded and my cellphone's been taken away," he growled and pressed onto her more.

Kim felt her chest tighten up. It was becoming more difficult to breathe.

His teeth finally penetrated her skin, and Kim shouted in pain. The stinging made everything else disappear.

"Stop!" She said, shaking in fear. He could do anything he wanted to with her and she was powerless to stop him.

"My life is RUINED, thanks to you, you stupid BRAT!" He yelled, and crushed Kim completely under his weight.

She choked as the breath was instantly knocked out of her.

"Please!" She breathed, coughing and wheezing. "Brewer, please STOP!"

But Jack just hit her knee, causing Kim to squeeze her eyes shut and scream in pain, even though Jack's hand muffled every sound.

What she didn't know was that when he was ten, Jack had a great idea to soundproof his room so he could do anything he wanted and no one could hear.

Even if you were walking up the stairs, you couldn't hear anything.

Tears flowed freely from the girl's eyes.

"Please, Jack!" She whispered. It was barely audible, but Jack heard and jumped off of her when he heard her say his first name.

Kim immediately huddled into a ball and cried.

Her sobs were heart wrenching, and Jack felt just a twinge of remorse.

But then he gritted his teeth and remembered that the stupid girl had what was coming to her.

"Good night," he spat, and hopped into his bed. He flipped off the light and pulled the covers up.

He fell asleep to the cries of a fifteen year old girl.

* * *

**so Jack strikes again! How do y'all like my evil Jack? Please REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So soccer has been pretty crazy for me lately, but I've managed to yet again conquer the beast of stress and UPDATE! Yay! So here's the next chappie, and I hope you guys REVIEW!**

* * *

School came back around and Kim lived in constant fear of Jack. Everywhere he was, she made sure not to be. She was sure that that one night, she'd been sexually harassed and threatened in her own bed.

At lunch she completely avoided Jack. One time she bumped into him and spilled his food, causing her to start to shake with fear. When he raised his hand, hers immediately went up to protect herself. But he just pulled a piece of spaghetti from his hair.

"Dude, what'd you do to her at your house?" Jerry asked, intrigued and amused by the blonde's actions.

Jack shrugged and grinned evilly. "I just showed her her place."

Jerry laughed and gave him a high five. "Nice, dude."

Jack kind of enjoyed having the blonde as a toy. She no longer gave him death glares when he tripped her. Now she just scampered off and glanced over her shoulder, scared that he'd follow her.

After about 20 days since Kim moved in, Jack waited for Kim outside the school. He had said goodbye to Jerry, who said he'd stay behind and finish homework. The day was over, and he couldn't wait to go home and be alone...WITHOUT Kim nearby.

Kim, in turn, was walking out of school at the end of the day and the halls were very crowded. She looked for Jack, but couldn't find him.

Someone stepped on her shoelace and she tripped, her backpack flung off her shoulder and her skirt flying up as she landed hard on the ground. She heard a wolf whistle behind her, and blushed beet red as she realized her plain white underwear was showing. Jerry Martinez, bad boy and best friend to Jack was leaning up against the lockers and staring at the show.

Kim pulled her skirt down and stood up, dusting herself off.

She grabbed her backpack and snapped, "What do you want Jerry?"

His eyebrow raised. "Harsh words from someone who acted like a little girl when Jack was—what did he call it?—putting you in your place."

Kim paled. Then she steeled herself and walked past Jerry, intent on getting out of the school.

She felt Jerry slap her butt, and immediately she spun around and her finger was in Jerry's face.

"You JERK!" She seethed, watching as Jerry's face turned scared, then amused, then angry. "Leave me ALONE! You AND freakin Jack Brewer!"

Suddenly, she was picked up and slung over Jerry's shoulder. She screamed and beat at his back, afraid and mad. Jerry brought her to a small janitor's closet and shoved her inside. She stumbled and her sweater caught on a nail, where it was ripped from her body, leaving her in a short skirt and a light blue blouse that showed clearly her modest purple bra.

Jerry's eyes glistened as he slammed the door. Kim backed up all the way to the end of the closet and watched fearfully as Jerry came closer and closer.

In one swift movement, she was pinned up against the wall, her hands trapped beside her head, and Jerry's mouth pressed hard against her own.

Squeaking in fear, Kim cringed and wriggled, trying to get away.

Jerry only pressed harder, and he took both her wrists in one hand and used the other to feel up and down her body.

"Getoffme!" Kim cried, her voice muffled.

Jerry's hand rested on her upper thigh and started to go in when Kim wrenched away. She raced for the door, but Jerry grabbed her around the waist and threw her to the ground.

Crying out, Kim struggled as Jerry began to undress her. He pulled off her blouse and prodded her nipples.

Kim grunted in pain and Jerry then twisted them.

Kim screamed long and loud as the pain shot through her body.

Jerry groaned as his arousal grew.

"JACK!" Kim screamed. "JACK, HELP!"

Jerry smirked. "Scream all you want, sweetheart. Jack can't hear you and if he could, he wouldn't save you. He thinks you're worthless trash."

Kim began to weep as Jerry explored her body with his hands and his mouth. He kissed down her flat stomach until he reached her skirt.

He started to pull her skirt down and Kim cried louder as his eyes took in her almost uncovered body.

Jerry began to unbuckle his pants in a hurry and Kim screamed again for help.

Jerry slapped her and as he pulled his zipper down, Kim turned her head to the side and let tears slip off her cheeks and onto the cold tile floor. She was going to be violated in a closet at school by Jack's best friend. She squeezed her eyes closed and clenched her fists.

In that moment, the door flew open and Kim blinked as she saw bright light. A figure was standing in the doorway. They realized what was going on and raced toward Jerry, knocking him to the ground.

There were grunts as two men fought, and eventually the one on top prevailed.

"I can't believe you'd do this to me, Jerry," Kim heard. Jerry groaned in pain. Kim immediately curled into a ball and cried.

The man turned back to her and knelt by her side. She didnt know who he was.

"Kim?"

Jack.

Jack had waited for Kim for fifteen minutes before wondering where she was.

Eventually, sighing in frustration, he dropped his bags and stalked back into the school, looking for her.

He thought he heard a scream and froze. Cocking his head to the side, he listened intently but heard nothing else.

As he walked down the empty halls, he heard muffled noises coming from a closet.

Throwing open the door, he expected to find the janitor.

What he found was much, much worse.

* * *

**Have a great week my darlings! I promise the next chapter will be up in three days, k?**

**don't be scared to PM me! I love hearing from y'all.**

**—Kit Kat**


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize guys. It's half laziness and half business that keeps me from updating—I'm SOO sorry.**

**This one is short, but this includes some of Jack's feelings. If I could say one thing about this chapter, it's one of the more complicated and confusing ones, but I'm sure you guys can handle it.**

**Have fun!**

* * *

When Kim woke, she was in the arms of a young man.

"Are you okay?" The person asked.

Kim felt a burning sensation all over her body. Her vision was still hazy, but as it cleared, she saw the face of her rescuer.

He had chocolate brown eyes that usually looked hardened, but now were filled with compassion and fear for her. He had tan skin that girls would kill for and his arms held her tightly as she awoke.

"Jack?" Kim gasped, jerking away from him and falling over.

She took in Jerry lying very still on the ground, and how the door to the closet was wide open, letting rays of sunshine spill through.

Jack knelt beside her again and took her hand.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

Kim looked down at herself and saw all the bruises and hickeys on her stomach. Jack at least had the decency to put her skirt back on and give her her blouse.

Jack suddenly pulled her into a tight, warm hug. Kim sat stiffly as Jack hugged her, but as she realized he wasn't going to let go, she relaxed and let him comfort her.

After a few seconds it began to get awkward, so Jack let go and helped Kim up.

She stumbled out of the closet, leaving an unconscious Jerry on the floor.

Jack made sure Kim was walking straight before he stalked off toward the entrance of the school.

He grabbed both of their backpacks and made for the parking lot, where his black convertible was waiting. Kim leaned against the wall to steady herself as she felt her head spin.

Jack saved me, she thought. Maybe he doesn't hate me as much as he says.

Then she followed Jack out of the school.

When Jack opened the door to let Kim in, they were both smothered by worried mothers. Kim's mom demanded to know where they were. Jack's mom guessed he was hanging out with his friends by all the scratches on his face.

Huh, Kim thought. I didn't notice them until after he fought with Jerry.

After assuring them that they were only just hanging out, Jack led Kim upstairs.

"Get on my bed," he commanded in a stern voice.

Kim's eyes widened at the tone of his voice. Did he take her from Jerry just to have her for himself?

"Get on it!" He said, and pushed her onto the mattress.

Struggling Kim tried to get up, but Jack had her pinned. He waited until she stopped moving, and then whispered in her ear, "Do you trust me?"

Kim didn't reply.

"Do you trust me?" Jack asked again, much quieter.

Kim hesitated, then nodded slowly.

"Alright, I'm going to remove your clothes," he said as he began unbuttoning her blouse.

"No!" Kim gasped and beat his hands away.

He pushed her arms back down and looked right into her eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I'm only going to take a look at the damage, nothing else. I'm not going to take advantage of you."

Kim stopped resisting, but kept a sharp eye on him as he placed the flaps of her blouse beside her. He kept her bra on and studied the marks on her stomach.

She hadn't noticed till now, but there were bleeding scrapes on her torso as well as bruises.

"Stay here," he said, and left the room. In a minute, he'd brought back bandages and ointment.

He gently applied the medical treatment to her body, and helped her shrug the blouse off her shoulders so the ointment would dry.

She sat up and stared at her feet, twiddling her thumbs.

He sighed and turned to her.

"Look, Kim, I'm sorry about what Jerry did. He can be pretty bad at times. I'll have a talk with the principal tomorrow and he can decide the best course of action..."

"You'd turn in your friend for me?" Kim asked softly.

Jack shrugged. "It wasn't right what he did."

Kim took that as a yes and lay back down. Jack lay beside her and they both dozed off.

Dinner was boring, as usual, but Jack was very quiet. The two mothers continued to chat and Daniel gave Kim a look that said "Is everything all right?"

Kim nodded and continued to eat her food, which tonight tasted bland and flavorless.

She suddenly felt a tap on her knee. She looked at Jack, and his eyeballs rolled in an upwards direction.

Kim got the hint and said, "Uh, mom? I've got a lot of homework. Can I go?"

"Me too," Jack added. Both mothers nodded and the two teenagers raced upstairs.

When Jack closed the door, he sat down on his bed and ran a hand through his long brown hair.

"What'd you need?" Kim asked, plopping down on the floor.

Jack shrugged. "Do you have any friends at school?"

Kim furrowed her brow. "Um, Julie and Grace. Why?"

Jack sighed. "Look, I know I saved you and everything, but please don't hang around me at school, k? I just—I don't want people to think we're together or anything."

Kim stood up quickly. "What are you, bipolar or something?! One minute you're yelling, the next you're saving me from being raped. One minute you're sweet and nice, and the next you're telling me to stay away like I'm some freakin DISEASES PERSON! Can you pick a side already?!"

Jack looked stunned. Kim immediately sat down next to her cot and pulled out her homework.

Jack came up behind her and tapped her shoulder.

Kim ignored him and began to read the required book for English class.

Jack shook her shoulders, and she flinched, but didn't tear her eyes from the page.

"Screw you, Crawford!" Jack yelled and shoved her.

She didn't move.

And somehow in the deepness of his heart, Jack knew that was the moment he really fell in love with Kimberly Crawford.

* * *

**Please review and tell your friends about this story! If you review, I'll check out one of your stories, so review it up!**

**mwah! :* **

**—Kit Kat**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So I'm back with another chapter! Yay!**

**There's gonna be some romance in this chapter, but it's not going to be with the people you expected. It's Kim, yes, but with another guy. As you can guess, Jack is JELLY!**

**Anyway, next chapter things are...revealed, you could say. Emotions, feelings, longings etc. But don't worry—I'll make it interesting ;).**

**Read, review, and check out my other stories! **

* * *

Jack couldn't sleep for the longest time. For weeks, he lay awake at one in the morning thinking of how he could rid his mind of Kim.

At school rumors were starting to spread about her and him.

He didn't want to be associated with Kim, and him saving her was by chance, but he wanted her to like him like he liked her.

But he couldn't figure out a way to have all that happen.

So, dejected and worried, he turned over in his bed and fell asleep.

Kim walked into Seaford High and opened her locker. She was excited. Only a week before the high school dance!

As she unpacked, she hummed a song from a TV show she enjoyed very much. Suddenly, someone started humming along with her and leaned on the locker next to hers.

It was Brett!

"You know Doctor Who?" Kim asked him, smiling slightly and blushing.

Brett nodded. "You kidding? I love that show."

Kim grinned. "None of my friends like it."

Brett smiled understandingly. "Mine either."

Pause.

"Hey, what are you doing Friday night?"

Kim looked shocked at this question, but quickly regained her composure.

"Um, you know, homework, trying to avoid a certain jerk that I currently live with..." Her face hardened.

Brett cocked his head and lifted an eyebrow but said nothing about it.

"Anyway," he continued, "I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me to a restaurant right near here."

Kim clutched her books to her chest and bit her lip. "Sure," she said, and gave him a small smile.

He winked, kissed her cheek, and walked off, leaving Kim to touch her cheek in wonder and head off to her next class completely on cloud nine.

"What're you so happy about?" Jack asked Kim irritably as she flounced into his bedroom after school. "Got a hot date?"

Kim sighed happily. "Pretty much."

Jack's brow furrowed. "You're going on a date?"

"Tomorrow night. With Brett Rogan, the quarterback."

Kim immediately began her homework. Every once in a while she'd get a text from someone and burst into giggles. Probably Brett.

After some time, Jack began to seethe. He _was_ a jerk. He _did_ seem bipolar. He had saved Kim and started to be nice, and then he'd had to go and wreck it by telling her to stay away.

He hadn't even turned in Jerry yet.

He was such a coward!

And now Brett freakin Rogan was interested in her. He'd already asked her out!

Finally, Jack couldn't take it anymore. He picked up his books, grabbed his backpack, and stalked out of the room.

"Have fun on your date," he said to Kim with acid in his voice, and charged down the stairs.

After telling his mom know where he was going, he let himself out of the house and skateboarded to a friend's house.

Walking up the driveway, he flicked his long brown hair out of his eyes, an action that drove most girls crazy.

All except Kim, he thought bitterly.

Jack knocked on the door and was greeted by a Hispanic.

"Yeah?" The boy asked. Then he saw who it was. "Jack?"

"I need to stay here tonight, Jerry," Jack said.

Jerry looked curiously at his friend, but answered, "Sure bro. Come on in."

Kim finished putting on her gold earrings that complemented her peach colored dress. Her blonde hair was tied up in a messy bun on the side. She glanced quickly over at Jack's empty bed. He hadn't slept in it last night, and he hadn't been back all day. She hadn't seen him at school, and so now she was getting ready for her date with Brett. She looked stunning in her outfit.

She grabbed her clutch purse, kissed her mother goodbye (making sure not to smudge her lip gloss), and walked outside, where Brett was waiting for her in his Porsche.

"Sweet ride," she told him as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"Thanks, Kimmy," he said, shifting the car into gear.

"Don't call me Kimmy!" She cried, playfully punching his shoulder.

"Ow!" He whined.

When they stopped laughing, Brett said, "You look really great, Kim."

Kim blushed. "Thanks. You do too."

Brett was dressed in casual slacks and a green button down shirt, which brought out his eyes. His short brown hair was gelled. Kim had to admit, he certainly had style.

Soon, they pulled into the parking lot to a fancy restaurant. It was some Italian word for the title, and Kim couldn't pronounce it.

Brett led her inside and told the woman standing there his name. She took them both to a table in a far corner and waited while they decided what they wanted to eat.

Kim skimmed the menu and eventually decided on spaghetti. Simple, yes, but she was in that kind of mood. Brett grinned at her and ordered the exact same thing.

When she brought their food, they began small talk. Brett asked her about school, she asked him about football, and so on.

Eventually all talking ceased and they sat awkwardly together, eating slowly.

When she was done, Kim delicately dabbed at her mouth with a napkin and leaned back in the softly padded seat.

Brett finished soon after and let out a sigh.

"So," he said. "Kim, I wanted to ask you something. I know it's sudden, but I was wondering if you'd want to be my girlfriend—"

"Is that Jack?" Kim asked, suddenly peering over Brett's shoulder.

Confused, Brett turned around and saw Jack Brewer slide into a booth across the restaurant.

"What's he doing here?" Kim whispered venomously. Brett shrugged. "I don't know. Anyway, Kim, what I was trying to say is that—"

"He and I need to have a talk," Kim growled, and stood up.

Brett copied her movement and grabbed her shoulders.

"Look, Kim. I like you a lot and I know this is our first date, but I really want you to be my girlfriend. You're smart, and funny, and any guy would be lucky to have you."

Kim stared into Brett's eyes to see if he was telling the truth. He was.

"Please," Brett breathed in a quiet voice.

Before Kim knew what was happening, Brett's hands were on either side of her face and his lips were on hers. His mouth was warm and soft, and Kim immediately melted into his embrace. Her hands wound themselves around his neck and she could feel him smiling.

They pulled reluctantly away, and Kim bit her lip. Brett was still smiling, so she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Yes."

Brett, on impulse, picked her up and spun her around, kissing her on her mouth again.

Jack sat on the opposite side of the restaurant, looking at his menu, but sneaking glances at Brett and Kim.

Brett had leaned forward to talk, and he could see Kim's head swivel his way.

Instantly her eyes were filled with fire. He could see her mouth move, then she stood and Brett followed suit.

In another instant, Jack saw Kim, _his_ Kim, being kissed by Brett Rogan.

Jack felt sick. She smiled as they broke apart and he saw her mouth "yes".

Yes to what? And suddenly Jack just knew.

She had told Brett she'd be his girlfriend.

* * *

**It's a little longer than the last chapter, but since I use my phone to update all these, it may seem more to me than it does to you.**

**—Kit Kat**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for the wait; I'm really lazy when it comes to this stuff, but I PROMISE promise promise to have another chapter up by next weekend. **

**Im not really proud of this chapter at all, but it's the start of Jack and Kim's relationship. On the same note, I have never been in a real relationship, so forgive me if my portrayance of them is off. But anyway, hope you guys like it (I don't)!**

* * *

Jack slammed his door and leaned against it. Totally against his nature, he felt tears come to his eyes. Why was he such a jerk?

_There, Kim_! He thought furiously._ I admit it! I AM a coward! I AM a jerk! _

He ran his hand through his brown locks and walked into the middle of his room. He glanced at Kim's cot and felt nauseous.

He raced for the bathroom and tripped over the threshold, regaining his balance just as he threw up into the sink.

Jack wiped his mouth and stood there, gasping for breath.

He gazed at his reflection in the mirror and saw how depressed he looked.

Why did Kim invade his mind so much? Why was she constantly in the front of his consciousness, taunting him with how sweet and pretty she was?

Jack brushed his teeth to get rid of the foul taste and walked slowly back to his room.

He'd never felt so useless in his life. He collapsed on his bed and interlocked his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. Within five minutes, he felt his eyes droop and eventually he fell asleep.

* * *

Jack awoke to the sound of a door closing. He peeked open an eyelid and heard steps coming up the stairs.

Glancing at his clock, he saw it was about one in the morning.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and straightened his rumpled shirt.

Suddenly, the door opened silently and Kim slipped in. She looked so perfect in her dress and makeup that Jack felt sad.

"Where were you?" He asked dully.

Kim cracked a smile. "Out with Brett. We were watching a movie at his house."

She took off her high heels and began to grab pj's to change into, when Jack realized what he had to do.

He stood up and grabbed her wrist, pulling her up to face him.

"Jack?" Kim questioned, staring nervously at him.

Jack put a hand up and gently caressed her face. Surprised, she slapped him off.

"What are you doing?!" She exclaimed, trying to pull away from his grasp.

"Kim," Jack said huskily. It was now or never. "I like you a lot. Seeing you with Brett or any other guy hurts me more than you know. I know I've been such a jerk lately, but I really have feelings for you."

Kim stood there, shocked. "W-what...?" She whispered disbelievingly.

Then she realized what he'd said. She yanked her hand out of his.

"Jack, I have a boyfriend and I love him. He's nice and sweet; everything you weren't to me. I—"

Jack cut her off as he slammed her to the wall and pressed his mouth hard against her own.

Kim let out a muffled squeak at the intensity of the kiss. Jack broke it quickly and stared into her green eyes with his chocolate ones.

"Did that mean anything?" He asked quietly. Kim tried to get away, but he kissed her again, just as hard.

Kim attempted to remind herself that she had a boyfriend, but her hidden side made an appearance. She suddenly felt completely at ease and happy as she was pressed up against Jack.

She began to tangle her hands in his hair and moan into the kiss.

Jack was surprised for a second. She actually felt something for him too?

Jack picked up Kim's legs and wrapped them around his waist and he sensually ground on her.

Kim threw back her head and moaned, giving Jack access to her throat. He sucked on a spot near her pulse, causing her body to shudder with pleasure. He laid her on his bed and began running his hands up and down her body.

Just as he was getting started, he felt his eyes drooping again.

He felt Kim go still underneath him as well. And wrapped around each other for the first time, they both fell asleep, content and satisfied.

* * *

Kim woke with a start as she felt large hands wrapped around her waist. Startled, she turned in the embrace and found herself looking at a peaceful, slumbering Jack. His brown hair had fallen into his face, and smiling slightly, Kim brushed it back behind his ear. His warm breath hit her face, and she could smell chocolate on his breath.

How appropriate, she smirked.

Jack's eyes fluttered open and looked at the petite girl in his arms.

He leaned down and kissed Kim lightly on the nose.

Jack began kissing Kim passionately on the lips, and in the back of his mind Jack heard his mom yell something, but guessing that it wasn't important, he ignored it.

Just then, the door burst open and Jerry came bouncing into the room.

"Sup Jack," he said. Then he saw the couple in the bed together.

"What the—?" Jerry gaped at Jack with disbelieving eyes. "No way!"

Jack sat up immediately. "Jerry, it's not what it looks like, I promise!"

But it was too late. Jerry had seen them kissing. And Jerry was the last person Kim wanted wrapped up in all this.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! So yeah, Jerry knows. Yes, Kim still has to deal with Brett, and Jack has to do something about Jerry. And to clarify, his mom was yelling up to let Jack know Jerry was coming. **

**So ta ta my friends!**

**—Kit Kat**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! No, I have not been abducted by aliens. Here's another chapter. I know we all hate short chapters, but I ABSOTIVELY POSOLUTELY promise that next chapter will be longer.**

**This chapter is pretty intense so WARNING! Jerry goes insane in this little chap and do know y'all are still worried about Brett, but he'll be taken care of in the next chapter. Thanks!**

* * *

"Jerry it's not what it looks like!"

Sadly, that was the first thing out of Jack's mouth.

Jerry just stood there, gaping at Kim and Jack in the same bed. Clothing was decidedly in place, but it still was enough to render the usually talkative and social man speechless.

Kim immediately stood, smoothing out her dress. Her makeup was smudged and there were slight lipstick marks on Jack's face.

"What—?" Jerry tried to say, but his voice was hoarse. He cleared his throat and tried again. "What's going on? I thought you two hated each other!"

Kim immediately fled the room and ran into the bathroom.

Jack stood up and Jerry stalked up to him.

"Dude, I thought you—_we_ hated her! I almost raped her for you, so that she'd be less of a pain. Then you come in and tackle me for it! And next I find her sleeping in your freaking bed! What stupid game are you playing, Jack? You're not the guy I used to know."

Jerry took a cautious step back. "What happened to you?"

Jack felt anger churn up in his stomach. He felt his face turn red, but he didnt care. He marched right up until he was inches from Jerry's face and then let loose.

"You think you're so tough! You would rape her for ME?! Or are you just using that for a coverup because you wanted to get sexual pleasure from an attractive girl and exact your revenge at the same time? Jerry, I love Kim and I don't care who knows. But you've crossed multiple lines. Don't you even care that you hurt her? And you ended up making me look like a jerk. Do you care about that? Are you at all sorry for making Kim feel that way?"

He waited, breathing hard from his ranting. Jerry's face betrayed no emotion.

"No, I don't," Jerry said finally. "If you hadn't stopped me that day in the janitor's closet, I would've kept going. I did it partly for you and partly for me. And I would do it all over again."

Letting out a cry, Jack struck Jerry in the face. His head snapped back and immediately a look of feral rage took over his emotionless stare.

Jerry tackled Jack and they began to hit and punch while rolling around on the floor.

Kim walked in and saw the two wrestling each other. She had changed into school clothes—a bluish green off-the-shoulder top with a yellow tank underneath, and jean capris (A Slip Down Memory Lane clothes).

Letting out a little squeal of fright, she grabbed her backpack from beside the door and began to leave.

But Jerry extracted himself from Jack's grip and after delivering one last crippling blow to Jack's midsection, ran after her, turning her around and slamming her into the wall. Kim cried out as the air left her lungs.

Jerry stared evilly into her eyes.

"We're going to finish what we started, blondie," he whispered huskily and Kim felt something strange and hard starting to poke her in the stomach. She suddenly felt sick.

Jerry pinned her hands to the wall and began kissing her hard and passionately while exploring her body like he did in the closet.

Kim struggled as hard as she could, but Jerry was a lot stronger.

Kim had a flashback of the janitor's closet at school and started to cry as Jerry slipped his hand inside her pants, slowly making his way down into her most private area.

Jerry kissed down her jaw, leaving her mouth open, so she began to scream. Maybe Jack's mom would hear. But she had already left for work.

"JACK! JACK, HELP!" Kim screamed. She couldn't see anything over Jerry's mop of curly black hair, so she couldn't tell where her beloved Jack was.

Jerry ran his finger over her sensitive nub, and Kim shivered in horror. She had never felt so scared in her life.

Jerry mistook her shiver for pleasure and leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"You like this, don't you, you dirty whore! And don't worry, I'll be sure to be rough."

Kim cried harder as he thrust two fingers two fingers into her. She had never experienced this before, and it was extremely uncomfortable.

"Jack," she sobbed. Jerry kept moving his fingers, causing pain to shoot through Kim's body.

She tried to get away again, but Jerry tightened his grip on her wrists.

He finally pulled out his fingers and started to hastily unbuckle his belt. His body was pressed tight against her, keeping her from moving.

Jerry's hardness was pushing through his jeans and into Kim's body, making her weep louder. She knew what was coming and at this point she wanted to just die rather than go through this.

Suddenly, Jerry was yanked off her. Jack slammed him into a wall and Kim heard a crack as his head hit the solid surface. Jerry's body slid to the floor, and he was completely unconscious.

Kim stood with her body still pressed up against the wall, crying, half with relief and half with shock.

Immediately, Kim felt familiar strong arms wrap around her and lower her gently to the ground. She clutched Jack's shirt in her fists and cried, not caring that she was wailing.

Jack made soothing sounds and rubbed her back until Kim fell asleep.

At this point, he cared more about Kim than he did about his reputation or school. And he was definitely going to make sure Jerry would get what he deserved.

* * *

**So yesterday I watched the new Kickin It episodes, and Kim kisses Milton. (Spoiler, sorry) you have to watch Temple of Doom to find out what I'm talking about. It's on YouTube and Disney Channel, neither of which I own. ARRRGH! Holy cow, producer guy! When are you going to give us the Kick kiss we've been waiting for for THREE FREAKIN SEASONS?! Like seriously, is anyone else with me?**

**—Kit Kat**


	10. Chapter 10

**So this chapter reminds me of the Fosters episode where Callie testifies against Liam. Am I the only one who's seen that? -looks around awkwardly- no? Okay. -slouches in chair- **

**This is super short, I know. I'm sorry! The ideas just weren't flowing tonight. But please enjoy and don't forget to review review REVIEW! **

**Oh ||||PLEASE READ SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT AT BOTTOM OF AUTHORS NOTE!||||**

* * *

Kim cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably in the witness chair. She felt her top was choking her, and her jeans were itchy.

She glanced up at the attorney and watched him pace back and forth in front of her. Jack's and her parents were sitting in the first row with him.

Jack gave a her a small smile, and Kim immediately felt reassured. Jack was here. She was safe.

Jerry Martinez was sitting in the defendant chair, looking completely at ease. His black hair was slicked back, making him look even more devilish.

Kim shuddered as she remembered the feel of his rough and unrelenting hands on her soft skin. She felt tears come to her eyes. He had almost taken away her virginity; he had succeeded in taking her pride.

"So what exactly happened, Miss Crawford?" The attorney asked.

Kim swallowed. "Sir, I don't really want to talk about it. But he assaulted me twice and was intent on"—Kim closed her eyes—"raping me, but my friend stopped him."

The attorney's brow furrowed, but he said nothing. Jerry didnt look worried at all. In fact, he leaned back in his chair and interlocked his hands behind his head.

The rest of the trial was a blur, but Kim still remembered the verdict, "Not Guilty."

She had been crushed in an embrace from Jack immediately. He realized before she registered it that Jerry wouldn't be going to jail. He wouldn't have any punishment.

Kim sobbed into Jack's chest when they arrived back home, and Mrs. Crawford and Brewer knew to let her calm down—after all, they'd both seen the change in Jack lately. He'd take care of her.

Jack brushed her hair away from her face. Kim's eyes were red and puffy, and her mascara was running. Her fingers had gone stiff from clutching his shirt the whole ride home.

Jack leaned back and tilted her head up so she was looking into his eyes.

"Hey," he whispered. "It's going to be alright. You'll see. It'll be alright."

He pressed a feather light kiss on her mouth. No passion, just a comforting kiss. One that said "I'll always be here for you."

And Kim felt that was the best kind of all.

But feeling something else deep inside, she pushed harder against his mouth and began to explore it with her tongue. He responded, and soon his hands were gliding all over her body. She felt a jerk in her stomach that only made her kiss harder. Jack felt under her shirt and touched her toned belly until suddenly he stopped and pulled away.

"What are we?" He asked. "What is this?"

Kim bit her already swollen lips. "I'd like it to be more than random make out sessions," she said shyly, then giggled. She scolded herself inwardly. Kim Crawford, giggling?

Jack grinned. "Me too. But..." He trailed off.

Kim picked up the sentence. "What about Brett."

He nodded.

"I'll break up with him tomorrow."

"So let's wait before we go any farther so he can't accuse you of cheating, k?"

Kim shook her head yes.

Jack tussled her hair before allowing her to walk back to her cot on the floor.

After some contemplation, he let her into his bed, and Kim had never felt so safe in her life than being in Jack's arms._ Her Jack_.

* * *

**So please review, favorite, follow, and don't forget to READ MY OTHER STORIES! **

**ATTENTION: I have changed the rating from T to M because I'm including an intimate scene in the next couple chapters. If you feel uncomfortable about this change (or are not interested in or allowed to read M stories), please please PLEASE PM me and let me know and I'll do what I can. Thanks!**

**love you all! 3**

**—Kit Kat**


	11. Chapter 11

**So this chapter is short, I apologize. I PROMISE the next one will be long, but I really needed to get this part in. This is the M rated chapter I promised with Jack and Kim ;) I hope you guys like it, and I'll see you in a couple days with a longer chappie.**

* * *

School the next day was torture. Kim dreaded seeing Brett's face.

Would he be angry? They'd only been together for a week or so. He seemed to love her.

Finally the end of the day approached. Kim packed her book bag and turned to leave.

It was then she bumped into him.

He gave her a grin and kissed her lightly. "Hey, Kim. What's up?"

Kim looked around for Jack but didn't see him. She was on her own.

Kim shrugged. Immediately, Brett took her hand.

"Is everything okay?" His eyes showed concern and he studied her face for a reaction.

Kim hesitated. Now was her chance.

"Brett," she started. "Look. I really like you—I do. But I...have feelings for"—pause—"someone else. I'm so so sorry."

She stopped and waited. Brett's face was absolutely emotionless, except for a hint of confusion.

Kim felt awful. He must really love her.

Worry and anxiety knotted up in her stomach. She felt so terrible. Her face burned as she got no response from him. Kim had never felt so embarrassed in her life.

Suddenly he burst out into a smile.

Confused, Kim raised an eyebrow.

Grinning, Brett said, "Kim, today I was going to tell you the same thing. I love you, I do, but I also love another girl. I was hoping you wouldn't take it too hard."

Kim smiled too. This hadn't gone as she hoped, but it had gone the right way.

"Thanks for understanding," she said.

Seeming ecstatic, Brett leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Are we still friends?" He questioned.

Kim nodded. They hugged and parted ways, leaving Kim speechless.

Walking into Jack's room, she saw him sprawled out on his bed doing geography homework.

His shoes had been kicked off and his hair was messed up.

Kim immediately felt a tug in her gut. A hot and wet feeling between her thighs confirmed her suspicion. She was attracted to him in the worst—and best—way possible.

She quietly took off her shoes and socks and made her way over to the bed. He hadn't noticed her come in, so Kim eased herself onto the mattress.

Crawling on top of him, she slid her hands up his shirt and scratched down his back with her fingernails.

Jack stiffened and moaned. He pencil dropped from his fingers and onto the floor. Using upper body strength, he flipped them over and Kim gasped at the sudden change of position.

Jack now had her pinned to the bed, one hand holding her hands above her head. His dark brown eyes grew darker as he stared into hers.

He pressed a hot kiss to her lips and explored her wet mouth. She groaned at the sensation and felt her body give an involuntary shudder.

Then it was gone. Jack had pulled away.

Kim growled in frustration and arched her body up toward Jack's. He didn't respond.

"You broke up with Brett?" Jack asked huskily, his voice sounding an octave lower than usual.

Kim nodded. "Yes."

Instantly Jack was back in her mouth, sucking on her lower lip, causing her to moan.

He left her mouth; he started sucking, biting, and licking down her jaw.

Kim groaned sensually, turning Jack on immensely. She was so sexy.

He ripped her top from her body and did the same with her skirt.

Before long, all clothing was removed. Jack humped her and latched onto her nipple, flicking it with his tongue and kneading the other with his fingers. Kim almost screamed in pleasure, arching her body up into his making him even harder than before, if that was possible.

After torturing her breasts, he moved down to her lower regions and stuck a finger into her warm wetness. A groan from her made him continue, pumping his digit in and out.

Eventually she came, her body spasming from the pleasure. She'd never experienced this before, but she never wanted it to stop. White stars exploded in her vision, and her body felt hot and cold at the same time. She panted as she came down from her high.

"Jack," Kim whispered. Jack looked up into her eyes.

"Yeah?"

Kim's eyes fell upon his large manhood, that stood straight at attention.

Jack saw her eyes get dark and all her could think about then was impaling her on him.

He understood exactly what she wanted and brushed the tip against her entrance. She clenched her eyes shut in anticipation.

He slid slowly into her and cried out as he felt how tight she was. He thought he would pass out from the pleasure. He paused as Kim gasped at the intrusion, and he waited about ten seconds before getting the okay signal from her. Carefully and reluctantly, he pulled out of her, only to slam back in quickly, causing her to scream.

He thrust in and out as quickly as he could, feeling his cock go rock hard as he hit her spot every time.

Kim gasped and cried out as pleasure rocked her body. She'd never felt this good.

The bed squeaked and the only sounds to be heard were their pants and sexual noises, along with the sound of skin slapping skin.

Jack kissed Kim, full of passion and love. As he ran a hand over her stomach and breasts, he realized exactly how long he'd been waiting for this.

Feeling daring, he slipped a finger down below and pinched her clit, flicking and rubbing it while continuing to piston in and out of her tight warmth.

Kim did scream this time, and Jack only thrust harder. They were so turned on it was crazy. Jack hadn't ever felt this for another girl. Sure, he'd had some crushes and relationships, but no one else had made him feel this way. Something about Kim just made him so damn attracted. Maybe it was her independence or stubborn spirit, but he wanted it. And now he had it.

Jack thrust once more and emptied himself inside her. Kim yelled as he twisted her sensitive nub and came.

They collapsed on each other, Jack still buried in her.

They lay next to each other, breathing heavy and gazing into each other's eyes.

Jack kissed Kim lovingly, holding her face in his calloused hands. She moved with him and Jack felt his cock twitch again, but he knew Kim probably had had enough for one night.

So after settling down, they both fell asleep, Kim cuddled up against Jack's front and his strong arms around her.

* * *

**So yeah, did y'all like it? Follow, favorite, review, PM, and let me know!**

**I love you guys so so much, and I'll update soon!**

**—Kit Kat**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! So it's been a while, I know. I'm sorry. School has been a nightmare, what with all the tests and projects and FREAKIN GEOMETRY AND PROOFS. But anyway, I have another chapter for you, and I hope you enjoy and have an awesome weekend :) **

* * *

Kim told Jack goodbye and walked to her locker. She'd never felt so good. After last night's episode, Kim felt that Jack was going to be hers forever. So barely containing her smile, she opened her locker and began pulling out books.

Suddenly someone slammed the door, causing Kim to jump as books tumbled from her hands and onto the floor.

The cocky black haired boy stood leaning against the row of lockers and smirking at her. Kim stood there petrified, watching as Jerry scanned her up and down.

"What were you smiling about?" He asked. "Jack finally bang you?"

Kim blushed and regained her confidence. "I don't see how that's ANY of your business," she snapped, and knelt down to pick up her textbooks.

But Jerry yanked her up with a strong firm grip on her wrist, causing Kim to gasp at the pain shooting up her arm.

Jerry trapped her against the lockers and whispered, "Look, Jack may be around to save you now, but believe me when I tell you that I am looking for every opportunity to get you. So you better watch your back. And you two better have sex with the door locked cause you never know when I'm coming."

Kim felt fear and rage, but mostly the latter. In one swift movement, she reached back and punched the Latino right in the nose. Jerry staggered back, holding a fist to his face and yelling in pain. Kim saw the bruise form and the blood begin to gush before her eyes and immediately she took off, scared of what Jerry might do.

She didn't stop until she got to English class and took a seat next to Jack. She breathed deeply and let it out slowly.

"You okay?" Jack asked quietly. Kim nodded and looked down at her homework.

She felt her heart pounding and breathed deeply to calm her pulse. Jerry really freaked her out. Maybe it was his calm demeanor while threatening her, or maybe it was the way his eyes glistened angrily as he talked about Jack and Kim's relations. Either way, she shivered at the thought of him watching her.

She hadn't realized English had ended when the bell rang; she'd been so wrapped up in thinking about Jerry's threats.

Jack helped her stand up and hugged her.

"What's wrong, Kim?" He murmured in her ear. Kim shook her head, signifying nothing.

Jack pulled away and studied her eyes.

"I don't believe you."

Kim just shrugged. "Seriously, Jack, nothing's wrong."

He raised an eyebrow but let it go, walking away.

Kim let out a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding and followed, wishing that Jerry didn't even exist.

* * *

Kim arrived home per usual, and slammed the door behind her. She listened, but heard no one talking. So her mom and Mrs. Brewer weren't home yet. The boys had started doing a soccer program held at the elementary school, and Jack was staying after at the high school to work out. Kim had walked home alone. She tried not to think about it, but every time she thought of Jerry, she psyched herself out and ended up running the whole way.

Walking up to her room, she checked her phone for texts. She got one from Brett asking what she was doing. She smiled and texted back, flopping on Jack's bed.

(Convo; **Kim bold**, _Brett italicized_)

He said he was happy that she finally ended up with the one she loved.

Kim frowned. **The one I love?**

_Yeah, I could see the way u looked at and talked about him. It's ok. All I wanted was fo happy._

Kim smiled. **Thx. So who's this other girl u like?**

_Her name's Grace and she's super nice. Not that u aren't, but she and I just click, u know?_

**Yeah...hav u asked her out yet?**

_No I don't know what 2 say. Can u help?_

**Sure :) I can talk to her if u want. She's one of my friends.**

_U wouldn't mind?_

**Not at all.**

_Thx SOO so much u hav no idea how much I like her._

**I'll talk 2 her 2morrow :) c u latr**

_Kk bye_

Kim smiled. So Brett really wasn't upset with her. In fact, he seemed happy with Grace. Silently, she leaned back and pressed her face into the pillows. They smelled like Jack, and comforted her. She was surprised she had feelings for him in the beginning, even when she had a boyfriend. With a jolt, she realized that had been her plan all along. Date to make Jack jealous. Sure, she thought Brett was handsome. Sure, she thought he was nice. But in reality, she had to admit she had liked Jack.

She fell into a light slumber that lasted about ten minutes before hearing a chime on her phone.

Jolting awake from dreaming of Jack, she looked around quickly, gathering her bearings. Eventually she glanced over at her phone, lying face down on the bedside table.

She picked it up and turned it on, loving the picture of her and Jack in the background.

But a text had appeared and was flashing on the screen. The number read "Unavailable," and the words spelled out the fear in her heart.

**_B PREPARED. IM COMING TO GET U SOON. U WILL PAY 4 WHAT U DID TODAY. AND JACK WON'T B THERE TO STOP ME..._**

* * *

**Im sorry, please don't shoot me! I just HAD to end it there; it was the perfect cliff-hanger. I promise I won't take as long to update and I'll see you next time :)**

**don't forget to review, follow, favorite, and PM me :) I LOVE LOVE LOVE hearing from you guys.**

**—Kit Kat**

**PS—Jerry's watching you...you scared?**


End file.
